The Adventures of Jet and Taylor
by A Gemma Dilemma
Summary: The Adventures of Jet and Taylor is about Sydney's and Adrian's twins Jet and Taylor (see what I did there?). I suggest reading this after you've finished The Indigo Spell. As you may know, Moroi and Human mating makes Dhampirs, and this is their story about training to become Guardians. *smooch, smooch*
1. Chapter 1

**Taylor's perspective:**

"Jet!" I squeal as he pours ice down my shirt.

He laughs openly, and I feel the need to punch him.

"I am contemplating whether or not to KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" I screech the last bit as he runs away.

I will get my twin back.

**Jet's perspective:**

Taylor has been silent all day. So silent, I wonder if she dies then came back to life with her lips sewn shut. No, she is deciding on how to get me back. That I am sure of. I plop myself at dinner table, across from her.

"Hello my darling sister." My response is a rather crude finger gesture.

"MUM! TAYLOR FLIPPED THE BIRD AT ME!"

"NO YELLING AT THE TABLE!" She shouts back.

Taylor smirks at me. At that moment, dad comes at sits down next to her. His hair has flecks of red and gold paint on it and his clothes are 'blood' stained.

"Whatcha been working on dad?" Asks Taylor.

"Don't tell her," he says, "but it's a present for your mum."

"And the occasion?" I ask.

"A present this amazing doesn't need an occasion."

"What present?" Asks mum, setting down a massive chicken pizza. And I mean_ massive._ Like so big that it would feed a third-world family of six for two weeks. That big.

"Taylor and Jet are bugging me about their birthday present. I mean, come on guys, it's four months away." Taylor and I wear matching scowls.

I can tell from mum's face that she doesn't believe him. She arches an eyebrow.

"Really?"

But dad is already scoffing his face. Diagonal from the table, Taylor and mum share a look.

"What?" I ask, my face full of pizza.

Suddenly, a burning begins in my mouth. I spit out the piece of chicken and start wolfing down my water. My throat still on fire.

"You did this?" I stutter at Taylor.

She shrugs. "You make me cold," she says, "I make you hot."


	2. Chapter 2

**Taylor's perspective:**

The holidays were over too quickly. Jet and I have arrived one week before school starts at St. Vlads. My phone buzzes.

_Just arrived at school. Where r u? XOXO, Mya. _

A text from my best friend Myari, the Dragomir princess. I don't know how we became best friends, I guess my parents were somehow friends with the queen.

_Just coming in now. Meet me at the playground in 15?_

Her response comes in exactly 23 seconds.

_C ya there!_

"Who was that?" Asks Jet.

"Mya. I'm meeting her at the playground in 15."

"Am I invited to this social event?"

"Absolutely, positively NOT."

He gives me a fake pout.

"Fine." He huffs. "But remember we're going for a training session at seven a.m SHARP."

"K. I'll meet you at the novice training center?"

"It's a date."

"Confirming a date with your sister will not get you cool points."

He chuckles and heads to the boy compound. I go into the doors, surprised to see a Miss Casli already at the reception desk. It's like really early morning, vampire schedule of course.

"Hi," I said, "Taylor Ivashkov." I say as my way of checking in.

"Hello Miss Ivashkov. I believe you have received the letter from the school?" I nod my yes. "Excellent. Then you know you have a roommate this year."

"Yes Miss, of course. But my letter didn't say who I would be sharing a room with."  
"No, we wanted it to be a surprise."

"Um, ok. Imma go to my room now."

"Okay sweetie. Let me know if you need anything."

"I will."

I start my short walk up to my room, glancing at my watch which showed 2:03. On my letter it said I was on the second floor (third floor if you count the reception and lounge area) and I was sharing my room with a Moroi. But I had no way of knowing whom I would be sharing a room with until my hand turned the knob of my room. A scream of delight escaped my lips.

**Jet's perspective: **

I hit the bag hard. Even though I had agreed to meet Taylor in five hours, I wanted to warm up. I had already done my push-ups and sit-ups. Not to mention the 20 laps I did on the oval. I had joked with Taylor that I wanted to come to her social events; I still had a life of my own.

"You rebel!" Yells a familiar voice.

I give the bag a final smack and turn around.

"And how am I a rebel?"

"Not allowed in the training room 'till 2:30. It's 2:24. Naughty, naughty."

I throw my head back and laugh. My best friend, Junior, is leaning by the door. While Taylor's best friend is the offspring of the queen, my best friend is the offspring of the queen's daughter and one of the most respected Guardians ever, Edison Castille. His real name isn't Junior, it's Edison as well; but well, Junior stuck.

"Want a training buddy?" Says Junior.

"Sure." I say.

Old habits come back fairly quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Taylor's perspective:**

"MYARI!"

"TAYLOR!"

"OMIGOSH!"

"I KNOW RIGHT!"

This is how I greet my best friend and new roommate, Myari. Kin of the queen. We start doing our happy dance, which consists of me and her jumping around in circles, holding hands and shaking our butts. It may also involve a _little _bit of screaming (understatement of the year).

"WE'RE SHARING A ROOM?" I yell into her ear.

"YOU BETCHA!" She yells back.

-Insert five more minutes of screaming-

Finally, we settle on her bed, my bag hanging on my bedpost. We instantly begin a ritual for best friends of the female variety. We talk, and talk, and talk. It's like I haven't seen her in half infinity. Really, it's only been one month. Some infinities are bigger than others, I guess.

**Jet's perspective:**

"You look to happy. What did you do?"

"I did nothing." Says Taylor hastily, "My new roommate just happens to be Myari Ozera-Dragomir."

"Really?" I say, the disbelief obvious on my face.

"That happens when one's mother is the queen."

Chuckling I say, "Ready to start training?"

"Am I ever."


End file.
